In an assembled battery formed by connecting a plurality of cells in a form of at least one of a serial connection and a parallel connection, a monitor for monitoring the remaining capacity by detecting the voltage of each of the cells is known.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1996 (Heisei 8)-339829 (=JP8339829)
Moreover, in an assembled battery formed by connecting a plurality of unit cells in a form of at least one of a serial connection and a parallel connection, protective circuits for protecting the cell's overcharge and overdischarge are fitted to one integrated circuit board by the gross and such integrated circuit board is stored in a battery case together with the assembled battery.
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-106158 (=JP2000106158)